Anime Europe Tour
by SSJ Dino Tamer
Summary: What happens when anime characters take on a tour through Europe?


Anime Europe Tour

Crossover

Series:

Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama

Yu Gi Oh ! © Kazuki Takahashi

Yu Gi Oh ! GX © Kazuki Takahashi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

Azumanga Daioh © Kiyohiko Azuma

Chapter 1: The journey starts

Goku was waiting at the North entrance of Tokyo Airport waiting for his friends to start their tour through Europe. "Man! I sure hope they'll be on time." Goku thought worried while looking at his watch.

"Hey there Goku! He he hey!" A couple of familiar voices shout cheerfully at the tall gentle Saiyan. 2 boys of around 16 years of age appeared running towards Goku. "Joey! Jaden! Good to see you guys!" Goku says in a happy way. "Ready for the big trip, big guy?" Joey asks Goku. "I sure am, Joey"

"Say Goku? Are there more guys coming with us?" Jaden asked. "We're still waiting for Naruto, Yoh and Tomo" Goku answers the young duellist. Suddenly, a large poof was heard, frightening Goku, Joey and Jaden. After the cloud faded, a 12 year old blond boy with a thick orange coat and blue headband appeared.

"Hey Naruto! Glad you could make it" Goku said to the young ninja. "I'm really exited about our journey to Europe! Believe it!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Good to see you again, shorty! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Joey says to Naruto. "Say Naruto, I hope you didn't bring along your shuriken and kunai's." Jaden said to Naruto. "You know those aren't allowed on a plane"

"I know that, Jaden" Naruto says to his older brown haired friend. Then a taxi arrived at the entrance, putting off a 14 year old dark brown haired boy with an orange headset and a 17 year old black haired girl. "Hey Yoh! Hey Tomo!" Goku says to the 2 teenagers. "Great to be here, Goku" Yoh says to Goku and his friends. "I nearly couldn't make it" The young shaman says with a big sweatdrop.

"How come, Yoh!" Joey asks. "Well, when Anna saw that Tomo was coming along, she got kinda jealous and I got almost killed me for the 100th time." Yoh says a bit shaking. "You can say that again, Yoh" Tomo says in a serious tone. "That Anna really needs to tone down her temper. And I thought Yomi and Miss Yukari are easily angered. She nearly pushed Yoh's little friend Morty down my throat. I feel sorry for that little guy now" Tomo says in a worrying voice. "Sounds like when Sakura is pissed off, only a 100 times worse" Naruto giggles.

"Looks like we're all here." Goku says to the group. "Ready to check in, guys?"

Joey: Oh yeah!  
Jaden: Get your journey on!  
Naruto: Believe it!  
Yoh: I sure am!  
Tomo: EUROPE EUROPE! We're going to Europe!

Goku: Great! Then lets go!

And so, the 6 friends are on their way to the check-in desk.

Meanwhile at the South entrance, Vegeta was waiting for his travel companions, when a large limousine arrived. From the limousine, 2 rich looking guys stepped out. One was a tall brown haired guy in a silvery trench coat and a shorter black haired boy with black trench coat.

"Ah Seto! Chazz! Showed up after all, hah?" Vegeta growls satisfied at the 2 duellists.

"This better be good, Vegeta" Seto says in a annoying tone to the Saiyan prince. "Oh Seto, relax a bit, will yah?" Chazz says to his fellow duellist. "Have a great trip, Seto!" Mokuba shouts cheerfully to his big brother. "Looks like you and your brother get along quite well, Seto" Chazz says jealously. "We share a common sad history together" Seto says.

"Enough with the family stories, guys" Vegeta growls. "Who else is coming, Vegeta?" Chazz asks inpatient. "Well, were still waiting for Sasuke, Tao Len and Yomi. I sure hope they'll be here quick." Vegeta answers.

"You called?" A young male voice says as a 12 year old black haired boy with a blue high collared T-shirt appears from the shadows. "Sasuke! How did you come here so quick!" Seto asks surprised. "Just a new Jutsu I've been practising" Sasuke says confidently. "Good to see you've been training, Sasuke" Vegeta says satisfied.

Then a bus stops at the South Entrance and 2 teenagers stepped out of it. One is a serious looking 15 year old boy with dark purple hair while the other is a 17 year old brown haired girl with glasses on. "If it isn't Tao Len and Yomi" Sasuke says interested in the two. "Hello there, guys!" Len greets his fellow companions. "Good to see you guys" Yomi says cheerfully. "Wow! Yomi sure is a cutie. She reminds me of Alexis back at the academy" Chazz says while being a bit in love. Yomi heard this and sends Chazz flying against the wall of the airport building and a Life points meter appears above Chazz that falls from 4000 to 0 life points. "Don't call me cutie, Chazz" Yomi yells angrily. "She has quite a punch, doesn't she?" Sasuke asks surprised. "You can say that again, Sasuke" Vegeta replies while letting off a big sweat drop.

"Anyway, are you guys ready to check in?" Vegeta asks strictly to the group.

Seto: I was born ready!  
Chazz: Same here.  
Sasuke: Oh yeah!  
Tao Len: Let's do this!  
Yomi: Let's go, guys!

"Follow me, guys" Vegeta orders the group and are on their way to the Check-in desk

Goku and his friends arrived at the check-in desks, when Goku notices Vegeta and his travel companions coming their way.

"Hey Vegeta! Good to see you!" Goku calls cheerfully. "Kakarot? What are you doing here?" Vegeta yells in annoyance. "If it isn't the underdogs" Seto says to Goku's group. "Who are you callin underdogs, Kaiba?" Joey asks furiously. "I'm calling you underdogs, you underdogs!" Seto replies."The boys and I are going on a trip through Europe, starting in London" Goku answers. "How about you, Vegeta?"

"What? We were going to do the same thing, Kakarot! I sure hope we're not sharing the same plane" Vegeta says in an angry tone. Vegeta takes look at his ticket and says "Looks like we get out at London Heathrow" Then Goku looks at his ticket and says "And we are going to get out at London Standsted" "Good thing we are not sharing the same plane. I refuse to share a plane with that nitwit of a Naruto" Sasuke says in a prideful way. "I heard that, Sasuke! You'll be sorry for saying that! Grrrrrrrrr!" Naruto yells furiously at Sasuke.

"Whooaaaah! Easy there, guys! Don't fight in an airport building" Goku says while trying to keep the sides apart. "Kaiba! Sasuke! Don't mind them. Let's check in and do as if this never happened, okay?" Vegeta asks while turning his back on Goku. "Well okay!" Seto and Sasuke reply annoyed.

After checking in and going through passport control, the two groups enter their planes and are on their way for their European tour.

"Wow! This is awesome! I've never been on a plane before" Naruto cheers all exited. "Glad you like it, Naruto" Goku replies. After a 10 hour flight they got the following message. "Ladies and gentlemen! This is your captain speaking. We are now arriving at London Stansted. The weather is dry and sunny with a temperature of 20 degrees Celcius. Nippon Airways wishes you a pleasant stay in London and wish you good luck if you're travelling any further. "Oh yeah! We're in London! Tomo cheers. "Finally! Ha ha he! Joey and Jaden laugh after the long trip.

Same message was called for London Heathrow on Vegeta's flight. Sasuke looks through the window and thinks "So this is London hah? I think I'll like it here"

What will the first impressions be of our heroes. Just wait for the next chapter of Anime Europe Tour


End file.
